Shattered to Pieces
by BananaMinion25
Summary: Miley left Malibu because she was afraid of what would happen when those close to her found out that she was pregnant. Now, four years later, after rebuilding her life in a whole new country, she is left with news that could shatter her life for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this used to be There you go again talking Cinematic, but I have decided to change it as I wrote the original just over three years ago. I hope you enjoy the new version. Disclaimer is on my profile. **

* * *

><p>I dropped my keys and fell to the floor, sobbing.<p>

I had recieved news today, news that could shatter my life, the life that I had worked so hard to rebuild after moving more than halfway around the world to Auckland, New Zealand.

_"Miley!"_

_I was about to leave after a day of filming in the role of Anna Harris when the producer of Shortland Street, Steven Zanowski came up to me._

_"Miley, I need to talk to you about something."_

_I slung my bag to my other shoulder. "Go ahead."_

_"Well, we've managed to get an actor from America to come and guest-star on the show, and we were wondering if you could show him around and make him feel welcome, he's here for a two week contract, maybe more."_

_I nodded. "Why me?"_

_"Because he will be filming a lot with you as a romantic love interest and because you're from America," Steven replied. "So will you do it?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Great! His name is Jake Ryan."_

In that instant, my world had fallen apart.

Jake Ryan was the one who knocked me up four years ago, during consensual sex, sex that I had agreed to, against my values & beliefs.

_"Miles, are you sure?" Jake asked, looking up at me._

_I kissed him. "Yeah, I'm sure."_

_"Miles, you definitely sure?" Jake pressed._

_I nodded, pulling him in for another kiss._

I will never regret that moment. Jake Ryan was, and still is, the love of my life. We were sixteen, so young. We were together for four years.

That movie night, was all it was supposed to be, a movie night. Jackson was staying at Cooper's house, and Dad was out of town, on Hannah business. Dad was trusting me to be responsible, and I let him down, in the worst way possible.

After that night, I definitely felt like my relationship with Jake had strengthened, until two months later, when I realised that my period was late. I wouldn't have thought too much about that normally, but I was experiencing nausea as well, which definitely set off alarm signals for me.

I went to a pharmacy, and bought three pregnancy tests, the cashier giving me dirty looks as I did so. I could see the disapproval written all over her face.

I took them one by one, on the off chance that at least one would provide the result that I wanted. All of them were positive.

At that point, I freaked. I had no idea what to do. I always knew that in life, I was going to sing, do what I loved. I always knew that I wanted children, but I wanted a career first, and be married.

I couldn't stay in Malibu. I was ashamed about what had happened, and I couldn't face anyone, not even Jake, the father of my baby. I wanted him to have a career, I didn't want to weigh him down with a baby, and there was always the chance that he would freak out like I had done.

I packed my bags and headed to the airport, but not before leaving individual notes for Dad, Jackson, Jake, Lilly and Oliver. I couldn't leave without an explanation, my family deserved more than that.

When I went to the airport, I decided to take the first flight out of the country, to Auckland, New Zealand, more than halfway around the world. I rented a small furnished apartment, then looked for a job. I got a full time job at the local supermarket, and worked there until I was seven and a half months pregnant, then I went on maternity leave.

It wasn't easy. Not even close. Everywhere I went, I was given dirty looks. "Babies having babies." One woman said as I walked down the street.

When Renae Madison Stewart was born when I was seventeen, on August 23rd, 2011, she became my life, what I was living for. She had my hair, and Jake's eyes. I began work again when she was six months, putting her in the daycare centre near work.

When Renae turned one, I realised that I missed singing and acting, so I got an agent, and got work as an extra, before my agent, Alana Baker, signed me up for a Shortland Street audition. I got three callbacks before landing the role, just after my nineteenth birthday.

That was three years ago. Now Renae is four, and I am 21.

"Miley, are you okay?" I looked up to see Renae's babysitter, Riley, standing in the doorway, Renae on her hip. Riley was my age, and was studying at Auckland University, to become a nurse.

I wiped my eyes, and held my arms out to take Renae. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Tough day at work?" Riley asked sympathetically.

I nodded, kissing Renae's forehead. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Will you be okay?" Riley asked.

"Yup." I fished in my pocket for my wallet. I pulled out $80, and handed it over.

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yup, once I finish my classes, I'll pick Ren up from daycare."

"Okay."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Riles." I replied automatically, and we laughed.

Riley is the closest I have to a best friend now. I met her through work before I got the role, and a while after Renae was born, she realised that she was sick of her job, and I offered her the babysitting gig.

I didn't like to lie to her. But I was going to tell her, once I had gotten over the fact that the person that I was trying to avoid for the last four years of my life was returning to my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter, it was just an introductory chapter. <strong>

**Please review :) Feel free to PM me if you have anything to say, I reply to all PMs, and I appreciate constructive criticism, it makes me grow as a writer. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I headed to work looking and feeling like a zombie, having tossed and turned practically all night. I was running on adrenaline alone, and I was as energetic as someone could be at 6am.

I headed to the dressing room that I shared with Amanda Billing and Amelia Reid, both AMAZING girls. Amanda was already there, sitting in front of one of the two mirrors, going over a script. She looked up when she heard me arrive.

"Hey Miley," Amanda said, then looked at me more closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, putting my bag down and looking at the schedule that was posted in the middle of the mirrors. "I'm due at hair and make-up in ten."

"You look like crap," Amanda said matter-of-factly as Amelia walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Amelia, does Miley look like shit?"

Amelia walked over to Amanda. "Mands, I need the mirror. And yes, Miley does look like shit."

Amanda moved and smiled at me smugly. "Miles, spill." he commanded.

I sighed. "I found out Jake Ryan is coming for a guest role here."

"Ooh!" Amelia exclaimed. Sometimes Amelia could be exactly like her character, Bella Cooper. "When? I love Jake Ryan!"

Amanda nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

I sighed again, more heavily this time. "He's coming as a love interest for Anna, and we," I paused, "have history." I checked my watch. Five minutes until I was due at hair and makeup.

"History?" Amelia squealed, then turned serious. "When you lived in America?"

I nodded, and checked my watch. Time to leave if I wanted to be on time. "I gotta go, see y'all later?"

"Okay, and you're spilling _everything."_ Amelia told me, turning back to the mirror and picking up her brush.

"Miley, ignore her, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Amanda smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Anna Harris is a recovered drug addict who is a nurse in ED. She was forced to get help when she was caught dealing cocaine at school. Completely ridiculous, I know. She doesn't like letting people in, but has a strong relationship with Wendy and Murray Cooper, who act like foster parents to her, and is good friends with Lana Jacobs, PA to Callum McKay, CEO of Shortland Street Hospital, where the soap is set, other than Sugar, a cafe that the staff of the hospital go to, and the IV, a bar and restaurant owned by Murray Cooper. She went on a few disatrous dates with Daniel Potts, Sarah's son, Sarah being played by Amanda. She is currently living with Lana and Vinnie Kruse, who drives Anna insane.<p>

My storyline at the moment was leading up to Jake's arrival, so I only had to film a few scenes before I could leave, and then I was scheduled for a meeting with Steven to discuss Jake.

I was on set at 7:30, hair and makeup taking an hour.

My first scene was at the hospital, where Maxwell, the head of ED, played by Robbie Magasiva, was filling in everyone about Dr. Ryan Morris, the character that Jake was going to play, arriving in a few weeks. Anna didn't care too much, but inside I was scared out of my wits at the fact that I would have to face Jake pretty soon.

The rest of my scenes passed in a blur, and then I was due at Steven Zanowski's office.

I knocked on the door, my heart beating like a drum.

"Come in!" Came the reply, and I let myself in.

"Ahh, Miley," Steven said warmly. "Take a seat."

I did, crossing my leg over the other. "You wanted to talk about Jake?"

"Yes, he arrives in a week."

"A _week?" _I asked. A week wasn't enough time to figure out what to say to Jake, why I left with no warning, why I left without saying goodbye, why I left with just leaving a note to explain, and why I kept Renae from him. Its my fault, I know that. Its my fault for leaving in the first place, dang flabbit, realising that I was going to have to face him one day.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, he's due to arrive on set next Monday."

It was Monday. I would have to face Jake in seven days.

"So tell me more about his character." I said.

"Okay, so he comes as a visiting doctor, and he automatically clashes with Anna."

"So an opposites attract, chemicals react sort of thing." I replied.

Steven nodded. "Exactly. He's going to be egotistical and all the girls are going to fawn over him, but your not really going to care about him even though he gets on your nerves."

I nodded. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yup. Now, you have the day off tomorrow, and tuesday, but your off until monday, right?"

I nodded. "Yes." I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, well see you soon, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>I was walking past the set on my way out, when a redhead I knew only too well intercepted me.<p>

"Miley!" Amelia squealed. "Sally and Amanda are coming over to mine tonight, do you want to come? We're just going to have a girls night in."

I sighed. "Riley has a huge test in a week and a half, she's studying so hard, I can't ask her to work too much." I checked my watch. 10am, Renae was in daycare, I picked her up when I finished early.

"Oh," Amelia's face fell. "She's the nursing student right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait, what time does Renae go to bed?" Amelia asked.

"I put her to bed around 8, why?"

"Well," She replied. "Sally and Amanda are coming over at 8:30, maybe Riley could study at yours?"

I shook my head. "I can't ask Riley to do that."

"Oh come on Miley, when was the last time you had a night out?"

I sighed. I knew the answer to that one.

Over four years ago, before I left Malibu.

"It's been a while, I guess." I admitted.

"See?" Amelia said. "Come on Miley, pleeeeease?"

"I'll have to ask Riley." I finally caved in.

"Yay!" Amelia squealed.

I laughed. "Okay, well I need to go pick up Ren from daycare, I'll text you if I can come or not."

"Sure. Bye Miley."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like this chapter. This might be the last time I update for a while, as I have important exams starting Monday and ending on the 28th. <strong>

**Please please please please please please please please review, I need to know that people are reading and liking what I am doing. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! **

* * *

><p>I was standing on Amelia's doorstep, waiting for someone to answer.<p>

When I rang Riley, she said that she was fine with babysitting Renae, as she could still study.

"Miley!" Amelia greeted me warmly. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a top, same as me. "Come in!" I followed her inside.

"Sally is here, but Amanda is running late," Amelia told me, leading me into the lounge, where Sally was sprawled out on the long couch with a glass of wine. Sally plays Nicole Miller on Shorty, a surgical nurse who also works in ED.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, well sit, I'll be back in a sec!" Amelia said cheerfully.

I sat down next to Sally. "Hey." I said.

Sally smiled, taking a sip of wine. "Hey Miley."

Amelia came in, holding a glass of wine, which she handed to me, and the bottle, which she put on the table. "So Miley, we're just gonna watch a movie and eat a lot of junk food. I mean stuff the diets, we can have some junk food now and again!"

I laughed, noticing a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chips, a bowl of sour snakes, my favorite, a bowl of party mix, and a plate of sausage rolls, those party ones that are smaller than regular ones. "I can see that."

Amelia smiled, and her phone beeped. She looked at it, pushed a few buttons, and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Sally asked.

"It was Amanda," Amelia replied. "She'll be here in five, and in the meantime, we can pick a movie."

"What have you got?" I asked, stretching out on the couch and sipping my wine.

"I just got Just go with it, Burlesque, Green lantern, The Notebook," Amelia scanned the shelf. " And a lot more."

"I really like Just go with it." I said. I needed something comedic to get Jake off my mind, not that I was going to share that piece of information with the girls.

"Me too." Sally agreed.

"Me three," Amelia said, taking the DVD off the shelf. "Amanda likes it too, she told me."

There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." Amelia said, before going to answer it. Five minutes later, Amanda was sitting next to me with a glass of wine, and the movie had started.

* * *

><p>When the movie finished, the food had diminished significantly, and it was nearly ten thirty.<p>

"Sweet niblets, I better get home." I said, standing up.

Sally stood up and stretched. "Miley, stay another half hour at least."

Amelia and Amanda nodded in agreement.

"I can't, I need to get home to Renae." I replied, picking up my bag.

"Are you okay to drive?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I only had two glasses." I replied.

Amanda nodded. "Okay. When are you working next?"

"Monday," I answered.

"Thats the day Jake Ryan arrives aye?" Amelia asked.

I nodded, and Amelia squealed. "Now, I really better get home." I said.

"Well, see you then." Amanda said as I headed towards the door.

"Yeah. Bye guys." I said, heading out the door and closing it behind me.

* * *

><p>"How was she?" I asked Riley when I got home. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading through a textbook and taking notes.<p>

"Amazing, as always, Miley." Riley replied, looking up as I walked into the kitchen.

"Cool. Coffee?" I asked.

Riley laughed. "Its past ten. I'll have a hot chocolate though if you have any."

I checked the cupboards. "Yup," I said, getting out two mugs and two hot chocolate sachets. I put the jug on while I spooned the mix and the sugar into the cups. I poured the boiling water in, added milk, and then I was placing a mug in front of Riley and sitting down. I raised the cup to my lips and took a sip of the chocolately goodness, but would never be as good as the loco hot coco my dad would make me.

"You have the rest of the week off," I told Riley. "I'm not due back on set until Monday."

"When Jake is coming?" Riley asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Have you got marshmallows?" RIley asked.

I pointed towards the kitchen. "Help yourself."

"Cool," Riley disappeared into the kitchen and then reappeared with a bag of marshmallows. "So what are you going to do?" She asked, putting a few marshmallows into her mug and then handing the bag to me.

After putting some marshmallows into my mug, I warmed my hands around it, trying to gather my thoughts. "I have no idea. Dang flabbit, what am I gonna do?"

"Tell him the truth?" Riley said.

"How am I going to do that?" I asked. "How am I gonna tell him that I kept his daughter from him for nearly five years? What sort of person does that?"

"You did what you thought was right," Riley answered. "You wanted him to have a career and not be burdened with a baby."

I shook my head. "I gave up Hannah Montana for Renae. Jake had the right to make his own decision, and I took that away from him." Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

'Hey, hey," Riley said softly reaching a hand out to touch my arm reassuringly. "It's gonna be alright."

"No, its not," I sniffed. "Jake's gonna hate me once he finds out, so is the rest of my family. Jake could even take me to court for custody."

"If he truly loves you he won't." Riley reassured me.

I looked up at her. "If I loved him I wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Okay, finish your drink, and then go to bed," Riley commanded. "Don't work yourself up over something you can't control."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to see Renae watching an episode of Zombie High. When she heard me walk in, she looked up at me.<p>

I had no problem with Renae watching Zombie High. In fact, it was the only way that I could keep tabs on Jake. The series had continued as Jake aged, so it was my way of seeing Jake and how he had changed over the years.

"Mommy, when you were Hannah Montana, did you know Jake Ryan?" She asked.

I sighed, sitting down next to Renae on the couch. "Yeah, yeah I did."

I gave up Hannah when I came to New Zealand. I still sing sometimes, and Renae has known since she could talk.

"Was he your friend?" Renae asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Now, do you want to go to the park?"

Renae nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em>Next Time:<br>Jake arrives, what will happen? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it and please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>ULY 2015<strong>

As I pushed Renae on the swings, Jake and my family occupied my thoughts.

I was an idiot for leaving and not facing the consequences of mine and Jake's night together.

Dad, he has a granddaughter, and he doesn't even know it. I know that I could tell him anything, but I couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

Jackson, I wonder if he found a girl and got married. I know that we didn't have a very good relationship sometimes back then, but he's my big brother. I love him. I hope that he managed to work things out between him and Sarah, I think that they make a good couple.

Lilly and Oliver, my best friends, I hope that they got together, they'd make an incredible couple. Back when I was in Malibu, they were just friends, and both of them insisted that they didn't have any feelings for each other, when it was so obvious that they did.

Jake, sweet niblets. He was, and still is the love of my life. He's Renae's father, and he doesn't know it. He didn't hear her talk the first time, walk the first time, he didn't even see her being born. He's missed four years of her life, a lot of important milestones.

I was jerked from my thoughts when Renae insisted on going over to the slide. I took her out of the swing seat and took her over to the slide. I stood at the bottom, waiting her to slide down, which she did, giggling hysterically.

Half an hour later, it was twelve thirty, which meant that it was time for us to have our lunch and for Renae to have a nap, which she usually did after a visit to the park.

Once Renae was asleep, I headed out to the backyard, and sat on the swinging chair with my guitar.

_"I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, _

_sha la la la la _

_I miss you" _I sang.

I stayed on the swinging chair for a bit longer, trying to relax. After half an hour of agonising about seeing Jake in less than 48 hours, I walked back inside and headed to Renae's room. Seeing that she was still soundly asleep, I headed into my room and picking up my cellphone, rang Riley.

* * *

><p>Jake Ryan sat on the plane, staring out the window.<p>

He was heading to Auckland, New Zealand.

Six months ago, Jake was looking for more interesting work when he had a phone call from his agent, who had had a call from Steven Zanowski, asking if he would be interested in travelling to New Zealand to take up a role in Shortland Street, a show that was watched by thousands all over the country and was a household name in New Zealand. Since filming was done three months in advance, Jake wasn't needed until now. Doing some intensive research, Jake had discovered where the love of his life had gone.

Miley Stewart meant the world to him when he was sixteen years old. Now twenty-one, despite having five years away from her, due to her taking off, she was still his world. The day he had the call from Robby Ray, his world was torn apart.

He was doing homework like any other kid when his Mom, Sarah Ryan, had yelled up the stairs saying that he had a phone call.

Robby Ray was on the other end of the line, asking him franatically if he had seen Miley. Jake was confused and said that he only saw her during school. Robby Ray then explained that all of Miley's money was gone and everything that was important to her.

She had left, without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning, and I couldn't get any sleep. In less than two hours, I had to get up and ready for work, where I had to face Jake Ryan.<p>

I sighed. I had been tossing and turning, and I had a feeling that I was going to be pulling an all-nighter.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I walked into Renae's room to discover that she was curled up, sucking her thumb. She looked so adorable and peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up.<p>

After five minutes had passed, I gently shook Renae's shoulder. Once she was up, I got her ready for the day. I dressed her up in a little denim dress and leggings, I wasn't worried about her getting messy because Riley was taking her for the day as she had the day off from uni.

At 8am, I was ready to head off to work and Riley was there to watch Renae.

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked me as I picked up my handbag and put on my brown leather jacket.

"Fine." I lied.

"Miley, I can still see the bags under you eyes. You didn't get any sleep last night did you?" Riley asked. She didn't miss anything. I had put on as much makeup as I could without looking like I had caked it on and I was going to have it redone at work anyway.

"Riley, I am fine." I tried to convince her.

Just then Renae toddled into the lounge. "Hey Riley!" Renae said cheerfully.

"I better go." I told Riley, picking up Renae and planting a kiss on her forehead. I waved and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Miley, you'll be giving Jake the studio tour, and then you guys will be running lines for your first scene." Steven told me as I picked at my nails. We were sitting in his office, I was sitting opposite him.<p>

"Sounds good," I replied. "When is he due to arrive?"

"It should be any minute now," Steven answered. "He's been told to come directly to my office."

I nodded just as there was a knock at the door. Steven stood up and opened the door to reveal Jake Ryan.

"Ahh, Jake," Steven said warmly. "Come in."

"I was told to come directl-" Jake was interrupted when his eyes landed on me. "Miley."

"You two know each other?" Steven asked curiously as we both stared at each other.

Jake nodded. "We went to the same school in Malibu."

"Well, she didn't tell me that!" Steven exclaimed. "Miley will be giving you the whole studio tour, and then you two will be running lines for your first scene. Miley plays Anna Harris, and she's going to be your love interest, right?" He asked and Jake nodded. Steven continued. "Your character is a visiting doctor, and we're going to be doing the whole chemicals react, opposites attract thing."

"So, you ready for the tour?" I asked him quietly.

Jake nodded.

"Off you kids go then!" Steven said cheerfully.

"So, this is the room where we chill out between takes," I informed him, leading him to a room which was thankfully, empty. "There's a fridge over there," I pointed. "And there's tons of couches."

"Miley." Jake interrupted me.

I turned towards him.

"What happened?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Jake learns the truth about why Miley left.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I'll try and update more often. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff so far. Let me know if you liked or disliked this chapter. **

* * *

><p>I stared at Jake in shock. Seeing him in person, he looked way better than he did on that television screen. His face crinkled up in confusion.<p>

"Why did you leave Miley?" He asked again. He didn't sound angry. Just sad. I felt a twinge of regret about leaving.

"Jake, not here." I finally answered.

"What? Don't you think I deserve an explanation of why you left me and your family?" He asked. "What about Lilly and Oliver?"

"Dang flabbit Jake, I never said that I wouldn't tell you," Tears were beginning to roll down my face. "We're at work, we can't let our private life get in the way of our work life."

"Hey," Jake reached out to touch my arm comfortingly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you had a good reason for leaving."

I looked up at Jake with a tear-stained face. "Nope, you're gonna hate me for it."

* * *

><p>After work, I fumbled with my key, trying to get it to fit in the keyhole. Jake stood behind me, waiting patiently. After our conversation in the staffroom, Jake agreed to come over on the basis that he would get an explanation to why I left. Riley wasn't supposed to be dropping Renae off for another hour, so me and Jake had time.<p>

I was still struggling when Jake reached over, took the key out of my hand and unlocked the door. He handed me my key before following me inside. I dropped my keys and black handbag on the table by the door before turning to Jake.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake said.

"Have a seat." I said, gesturing to the couch. Instead of sitting down on the couch, he followed me into the kitchen, where he watched me put on the kettle, spoon the coffee and sugar into the mug that I had gotten from the cupboard, pour in the hot water and milk, and stir the contents of the mug. I headed into the lounge, handed Jake his coffee, took a sip of mine and sat down on the couch. Jake sat down next to me and looked at me expectantly.

"So?" Jake asked.

"Um. I love you Jake, I really do." I said.

"Just tell me why you left." Jake said, putting his mug on the coffee table.

"Jake, think about when I left." I told him.

"We were sixteen." Jake said.

"Yeah, we were sixteen, and my Dad was away. We had a movie night." I said.

"And we ended up doing more than watching movies," Jake said. "But what does tha-" His eyes widened. "Oh my god."

I nodded.

"Were you pregnant?" Jake asked.

I nodded again, a lump becoming to form in my throat.

"You kept it?" Jake asked.

I nodded again, and Jake's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He stood up and began to pace in front of me.

"So I have a son? Or a daughter?" Jake asked.

"Daughter." I replied.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me Miley?" He asked. He didn't sound angry. Just sad. And upset.

"I was scared. We were sixteen Jake."

"Why were you scared?" Jake asked, sitting back down next to me.

"I was scared of how you would react. You had your entire career in front of you. And how would people react? Jake Ryan, father at 16."

"So thats your excuse for leaving?" Jake asked. "Without a goodbye or anything?"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You're sorry? How do you think we felt, not knowing that you were safe or anything?" Jake raged at me. "Miley, we had a right to know, and you knew it."

"I wanted to tell you guys, I really did." I sobbed, just as there was a knock on the door. I got up, took a deep breath and answered the door. Sweet niblets, they were early.

"Mommy!" Renae launched herself at me. "I did finger-painting at kindy today!"

"Thats great honey." I told her, picking her up.

"Who's that?" Renae asked, pointing a tiny finger at Jake, not recognising the person she watched on Zombie High.

"Miley, are you going to tell her or am I?" Jake asked me, ice evident in his voice.

"I'll tell her." I said. Riley looked alarmed.

"I think I'll go," Riley said. "Cya Miles, Bye Renae."

"Bye Riley!" Renae exclaimed.

"Cya," I said, waving at her as Riley picked up her handbag and left, closing the door behind her.

"Mommy, who's that?" Renae asked again.

I sighed and looked at Jake. "That's your Daddy sweetheart." I told her.

"I have a Daddy?" Renae asked.

I nodded. "Jake?"

Jake stood up as Renae wriggled to get out of my arms. I set her down and she made her way to Jake.

"Hi Daddy." She said.

"Hi Renae." Jake said.

"Jake, its 8, Renae has to go to bed." I said quietly.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Renae pouted.

"Renae, your mom said bedtime." Jake told her.

"Will you read me a story?" Renae asked.

Jake nodded.

"Her room is down the hall." I told Jake.

"Cool," Jake said. "Come on Renae."

* * *

><p>After Jake had tucked Renae in he came into the lounge where I was sitting staring into space.<p>

"I love you Miley." Jake said.

"I love you too Jake." I told him.

"But Miles, you should've told me." Jake said.

"I know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I understand why you didn't." Jake said, taking my hand. His hand felt warm and soft and I felt all tingly inside. The feeling intensified when Jake leant closer to me and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry its been so long since I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was thinking that the next chapter would be the last and then I'll start a sequel. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review :) **

* * *

><p>Jake's lips were warm, and oh so perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss grew more and more intense and passionate, both of us getting used to being with each other again. Sweet niblets, it had been a long time. We both broke apart for air.<p>

"What did we just do?" I asked, breathless.

"What we should've been doing all these years." Jake told me.

I sighed. "I know."

"Miles, what does this mean?" Jake asked me.

"Dang flabbit, I don't know Jake." I answered.

"Neither do I." Jake said.

I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I think this means that we should take this one day at a time."

Jake nodded.

"But..." I went on. "You can stay the night." I smiled at him.

"On the couch?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "No." I laughed, leaning and pressing my lips to Jake's. I fell back on the couch and Jake began to kiss down my neck.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to hear gentle snoring coming from next to me. I smiled when I saw Jake, his mouth wide open, looking peaceful.<p>

I then looked down at myself. I was completely naked. I then noticed all the clothes strewn around the room.

The memories then flooded back of what me and Jake had done that night. After having an intense makeout session on the couch Jake carried me to my room and we had made love. Wow. It was amazing. I carefully untangled myself from Jake's arms and looked at the clock. It was 7am. Luckily Jake and I weren't due at the studio until nine. I put on my dressing gown and headed into Renae's room. She was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her eyes brightened when she saw me.

"Mummy!" She exclaimed, holding out her arms.

"Hey, baby," I said, sitting on her bed and kissing her forehead. "Riley's going to be here soon, do you wanna get dressed?"

Renae nodded, jumping out of bed and going straight to her closet. "I wanna wear this!" She said, pointing to a little cute dress.

"Okay." I smiled, getting it down for her.

"I can get dressed by myself." She told me, taking the dress from my hands.

"Okay." I smiled.

"In private." She said in that little cute way of hers.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me, okay baby?" I told her.

"Okay."

I had just closed Renae's door when I saw a sleepy Jake come out of my room, only wearing boxer shorts. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning." Jake said, leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Work." Jake answered.

I smiled. "No, Jake, after that."

"I don't know Miles." Jake said softly.

"Okay," I said. We sat in awkward silence. "Are you hungry?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, but just point me to the kitchen and I can make us breakfast." Jake offered.

I smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The day flew by and soon enough, Jake and I had arrived home from a busy day at work. Jake and I had filmed our first scenes together, and everyone had commented on how much chemistry there was between us.<p>

As I started to unlock the door, Jake brushed my hair to the side and began kissing my neck.

"Jake!" I giggled, trying to fit the key in the lock.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me with innocent eyes. I giggled again, managing to unlock and open the door this time. Riley and Renae were sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hey mummy! Hi Daddy!" Renae jumped off the couch and hurled herself towards us. Jake lifted her up, and Renae wrapped her arms around him. I smiled, glad that Renae had adjusted to Jake that fast.

"How was she?" I asked Riley.

"She was an angel." Riley replied. I took out my wallet and paid her for the day.

"Thanks for all your work Riley." I told her.

"It's no problem," The kiwi smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too." I replied as Jake put an arm around me.

Once Riley had left, I turned to Jake and Renae. "Does chinese sound good for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Renae exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I know a place that delivers," I told Jake. "The number is on the fridge, you can ring and order while I take Renae for a bath?"

"Okay. What's the address?"

I blushed, realising I hadn't told Jake. "12 Airfield Road."

"Sweet. I'll ring up now." Jake smiled, putting Renae down before leaning foward and kissing me on the lips. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Jake's neck.

* * *

><p>After bathing Renae, eating dinner and watching a cute Disney movie before putting Renae to bed, Jake and I were snuggled on the couch with a glass of wine each.<p>

"Have you ever considered going back to Malibu?" Jake asked me. I looked at him before answering truthfully.

"Yeah, everyday. I questioned whether it was right to leave without anyone knowing. I thought about coming back, but I had Shorty and I was too terrified."

"Miley, there was nothing to be terrified about. We would've been glad to have you back."

"I was too scared to come back."

Jake took both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "Miley, I love you. Nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too Jake," I took a deep breath. "And I want to go back to Malibu."

"What about the show?" Jake asked. "I mean I'm happy, but you've been on Shortland Street for three years."

"I know, and I will miss it. But I think it's time to go back to my family," I kissed him on the lips. "And be with you."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm surprised Miley," Steven told me as I sat in his office. I had just handed over my resignation letter and explained about Jake and I. "You've been an excellent employee."<p>

"I know, and I'm sorry for the such short notice. I'll finish out the month left on my contract, and Jake will finish his guest role."

"It will be sad seeing you go Miley." Steven said.

"I'm sad too," I said, trying to fight back tears. "It's been amazing."

"Your role will always be open if you want to come back." Steven offered generously.

I smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>A month and a half later, Jake, Renae and I stood on the doorstep of my former home. My hands were shaking.<p>

"You knock." I said shakily.

"Hey." Jake said, stroking my face. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"There's no need to be Miley. It's your family."

"What if they hate me?" I asked.

"They won't." Jake told me before knocking on the door.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw who answered the door.

"Miley?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review if you did.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey awesome readers.  
>I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Fanfiction hasn't been high on my priority list for a long time because of school and other stresses in my life but hopefully now I've finished school for good (holy cr*p!) I'll be able to update a lot more. I hope you like this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>I burst into tears when I saw who answered the door. It was the one person that had been there for me my entire life.<p>

"Daddy?" I asked. He held out his arms for me and I rushed into them.

"I missed you so much." I sobbed into his shoulder.

When he finally let me go, I could see him wiping tears away.

"I can't believe it." Dad told me, wiping his eyes.

I looked around my old home. It was still the same. It was exactly how I remembered it when I was a teen.

"Oh my god, Lilly, Oliver!" I exclaimed. My childhood friends were right there, and on closer inspection, I could see rings on their left hands. "You're married! Oh my god!"

"Miley." Lilly greeted me stonily. I froze.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"How could you do this to us?" She asked hysterically. "I was your best friend! You just left without a goodbye!"

"I'm sorry, Lilly I really am!" I said, the tears starting to run more freely down my cheeks now.

"You left your family," Lilly practically shouted. "Leaving only a letter! Why?"

"Lilly, how about I make us all a hot drink and then we can all sit down and Miley can explain everything?" Dad suggested.

"Fine," Lilly agreed stonily. "She better have a good explanation."

"She does." Jake appeared at the front door, carrying Renae in his arms.

"Sweet niblets." Were the first words that came out of my Dad's mouth.

"She's four years old." I told everyone.

"Daddy, who are they?" Renae asked.

Jake smiled at Renae, before pointing at each person and saying "That's your grandpa, your Uncle Jackson, and your godparents, Lilly and Oliver."

"Hi!" Renae smiled happily.

I took some blocks and other toys out of a bag I had packed for Renae and set them on the floor in a corner. "Renae, you wanna play?" Renae nodded eagerly and squirmed in Jake's arms, wanting to be let down.

Once Renae was happily playing and we were all sitting with some form of a drink in front of us, I began to speak.

"The reason I left was because I was pregnant and I was scared and freaking out. I was sixteen, and I was scared about how you all would react. I was scared that I would disappoint Dad, and I knew that Jake was doing so well in his career that a baby would just ruin everything. I just had no idea what to do. We were sixteen, and I didn't want to weigh Jake down with a baby, and there was always that chance that he would freak out just like I would.

"I had no idea what to do. I was ashamed, and I couldn't face anyone, not even you guys. So, the only logical thing for me to do at the time was to leave. I packed my bags and went to the airport where I took the first flight out of the country, which happened to be to Auckland, New Zealand. Dang flabbit, it was so hard. I was all alone, sixteen and pregnant in a country where I didn't know anyone. I had enough Hannah money that I was able to rent an apartment for me and the baby, and I got a job at the supermarket and worked there until I was seven and a half months pregnant then I went on maternity leave. It definitely wasn't easy, I missed you guys so much and I thought about you 24/7.

"Renae Susan Ryan was born when I was seventeen on the 23rd of August 2011," I glanced over at Renae, who was engrossed in her blocks and wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. "She became my life, what I was living for. I was a stay at home mum until I started running out of Hannah money, when Renae was six months. I went back to work and put her in the daycare center near work. When Renae turned one, I realised that I was missing something in my life so I got an agent who signed me up for a Shortland Street audition, an NZ soap opera and after three callbacks I landed the role. That's it, really." I looked around at my family, who looked speechless.

"Dang flabbit Miles," Dad finally managed to say. "While I don't understand why you did what you did, you're still my daughter and I love you."

"I know that you guys probably will never forgive me and I don't blame you." I told them."

"Stop pulling that I know you won't forgive me act, Miley." A new voice had spoken up. Jackson.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop pulling that act Miley, you know you don't mean it. You think you can come back here after all those years you left us without any notice, not even with a goodbye, never even making contact for four years. Your just a coward Miley, and you know it!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, that's enough." Dad said in a quiet yet warning tone.

I stood up, my eyes flooding with tears. "You know thats not true." I said softly. "I wasn't happy all those years Jackson, I missed all of you too much, but I didn't want to come back because I was scared that you would make me leave again, and maybe I will!" My voice was rising the entire time, so by the time I had finished, I was yelling.

"Fine! Leave! I don't care!" Jackson yelled, and ran up the stairs.

I sunk down in my seat, feeling about two centimeters tall. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Mommy?" I looked up to see Renae, who looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby," I looked at Jake. "Do you want to take her back to your place? I'll be there soon."

"Okay baby," Jake gave me a kiss on the lips before picking up Renae. "Bye everyone."

After Jake left, I buried my head in my hands. "Dang flabbit, I'm an idiot."

"Miles, you did what you thought was right at the time." Lilly came and sat beside me, putting an arm around me.

"Jackson hates me." I sobbed freely now.

"No, he doesn't," Lilly tried to reassure me. "When you left, he never got over it. It affected him more than you think it did. He wouldn't come out of his room for over a month and if he did it was just for food and the bathroom. He missed you more than he would admit. All of us did. We all tried to stay strong in the hope that you would come back."

"I hurt you guys so much!" I exclaimed. "I was so selfish! What was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Lilly said. "You didn't think. You just acted in the heat of the moment, and what matters now is that you're back now."

I sighed. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I was angry that you left and we didn't have a reason. Now that we do, I'm trying to see things from your perspective and it wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't easy. I missed you all so much. I even missed Rico."

That got a smile out of Lilly. "Wow."

I sighed, picking up my hot chocolate and finishing it. "It's good to be back."

"You're my best friend Miles, I'm really happy that you're back."

"Thanks Lilly."

"Well, this donut and I better get home, my mom is looking after Alex." Lilly told me.

My eyes opened wide. "You and Oliver had a mini donut?"

Lilly laughed, while Oliver only looked slightly offended. "Yeah, we had a daughter. Alexandra is six months old." Her hand reached up to brush some hair out of her face which was when I saw it. "You two are married?"

"Engaged." Oliver smiled, kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"We got engaged a year ago. Our wedding is in eight months."

"Wow. I can't believe that I nearly missed your wedding."

"I know. Oliver and I really need to go now, we promised my mom that we would be back by 9:00." Lilly told me. I checked my watch. It was 9:05.

"Okay. Can we hang out again soon?"

"Yeah, definitely," All three of us stood up, and I hugged both of them.

"I'll call you." Lilly promised.

"Ring Jake's phone, I need to get a new phone." I told Lilly.

"Sure. Goodnight Miles."

"Bye Miley."

"Bye guys." I said.

After Lilly and Oliver left, I headed outside where my dad was sitting, looking up at the stars.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I missed you so much, bud."

"I missed you too Daddy."

"I am disappointed in you, Miles, but I love you and you're still my daughter no matter what."

"I love you too Dad," I said.

We lasped into a comfortable silence, just staring at the sky. The stars had come out in full force and the sky was beautiful.

"Do you think Jackson will ever speak to me again?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Bud, he just needs time. He'll come around eventually."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Then we'll take it one step at a time."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<br>Next chapter shouldn't be too long away, its partly written but I'm going to be away for two weeks so I'll work on it when I get back.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

><p>When I got back to Jake's later that night, I found him sitting on the couch with a coffee in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He smiled when he saw me.<p>

"Hey. Renae's asleep, I put her in the spare room," Jake told me. "Although we should probably start calling it Renae's room now."

"Thanks," I said, sitting down and putting my head on Jake's shoulder. "Jakey, I never stopped loving you."

"You never dated anyone in New Zealand?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "No-one."

"I never dated anyone either. I missed you too much." Jake put down the coffee and the remote and kissed me. It was a sweet, soft, passionate kiss and it was exactly what I needed. I needed to be in Jake's arms and know that we were going to be okay. I needed to know that I still had Jake. I couldn't lose him again.

When we broke apart for air, Jake said, "Miles, I was thinking, this place is only a two bedroom apartment and soon we're gonna need a proper place for Renae and any future children."

"You wanna have more kids?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Yeah," Jake said. "I wanna have them with you."

The grin on my face stretched even further.

"So even though we're practically living together already, would you like to find a proper house with me?"

"I'd love to." I said before practically launching myself into Jake's arms. He held me close, one of his hands stroking my hair.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jake was at work and because we had enrolled Renae in daycare so she would interact with other kids her age, I had nothing to do so I decided to go shopping due to the fact that Renae and I had no clothes because of the opposite seasons in America and New Zealand. I had just grabbed my handbag and my keys when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly greeted me happily. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I was actually about to go shopping, do you wanna come?" I offered.

"Yep!" Lilly answered. "I'll meet you there?"

"Is the mall still the same?" I asked.

"Yep, there's a few new stores but there's still Doughnut Heaven, I'll meet you there?" Lilly asked. "Ollie has the day off and wants to hang with Alex, so I'll see you in 20?" I smiled. Whenever Lilly, Oliver and I went to the mall, we always went and got a doughnut and a drink. In the colder months it was coffee or hot chocolate and in the warmer months it was always a smoothie, slushie, milkshake or a juice. It was one of our traditions and I always missed it whenever I went shopping in Auckland and was one of the many things I missed while I was living in Auckland.

When I got to the mall, I headed straight to Doughnut Heaven, where Lilly was sitting at a table with two tropical smoothies.

"Hey, I got us a smoothie, I hope you don't mind," Lilly said, getting up to give me a hug. "I was gonna wait til you got here to get the doughnuts."

"Can we get the doughnuts with the custardy stuff in them?" I asked as I sat down and took a sip of my smoothie. It tasted so good.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could get a box of the mini ones so we get more than one flavour."

"That sounds great." I said as I rummaged in my bag for my wallet. I took some notes out and handed it to Lilly. "For the smoothie and the doughnuts."

"Thanks," Lilly said. "I'll be back in a few." She was gone a few minutes before coming back with a box full of mini doughnuts that smelt AMAZING. The thing I love about the mini doughnuts was that there was six different flavours which were Bavarian Kreme, Strawberry, Jelly, Glazed, Chocolate Glazed and Chocolate Coconut and they all taste so good. When Lilly set the box down and opened it, I went straight for a Bavarian Kreme.

"Sweet niblets, so good!" I said through a mouthful of doughnut. Lilly nodded, wiping icing sugar from her mouth with a napkin. "They taste just like I remember."

"Ollie and I have only been here once or twice since you left," Lilly told me. "It just felt weird cause you were gone."

I gulped down a few mouthfuls of my smoothie. "So how did you two get together anyway?"

"It was six months after you left, me and the donut were having a movie day at my house and during a completely boring part of the movie, he kissed me," Lilly said. "We've been together ever since and he proposed a year ago."

"Aww, that is so sweet," I said as I grabbed a jelly doughnut. "I always knew that you guys would get together," I put my doughnut on a napkin and leaned forward. "How.. how did Jake cope?"

"He didn't, Miles," Lilly answered. "He just threw himself into acting and didn't want to talk about what happened to any of us. He acted like it didn't happen but it just seemed like he was in massive denial and he didn't understand why you left. None of us did, really."

"I wish I could've told all of you," I said. "I was just way too scared and I made a rash decision and I really didn't think it through."

"Yeah, we know. It's just it hurt really bad and I was so upset and scared because I didn't know where you were and why you left."

"Lil, Jake and I haven't argued at all since I came back," I told her. "Why hasn't he yelled at me? Why hasn't he been horrible like Jackson? Why does it feel like he's forgiven me?"

"I think," Lilly said slowly. "I think that he doesn't want to in case he loses you again."

"Really?" I asked, swirling my straw in my smoothie.

"Miles," Lilly said. "I think you need to ask Jake."

* * *

><p>After picking up Renae from daycare, I arrived home to find that Jake hadn't finished work yet, so I decided to make dinner.<p>

"How does chicken stirfry and rice sound sweetie?" I asked Renae.

"Yummy!" Renae answered.

"Do you want to watch Despicable Me while mommy cooks?" I asked, this time getting a nod from her. I set up the DVD before retreating into the kitchen and getting out all the equipment and ingredients I would need. I set up my chopping board on the bench facing the lounge so I could keep an eye on Renae as I prepared the chicken and vegetables. I let my mind wander, thinking about Jake. I didn't understand why he wasn't furious that I left and that he missed the first four years of his daughters life. I was still mulling this over as I heard the front door open and Jake greeting Renae before coming up to me and hugging me from behind.

"Hey." I giggled as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Hey beautiful." Jake said, kissing my neck before making his way up to my lips.

"How was work?" I asked as I put the chicken and vegetables into separate bowls before carrying them over to the stove.

"Work was fine. I missed you and the little one though." Jake answered. I turned to face him

"Jake, I need to talk to you about that," I sighed. "Why aren't you mad and furious at me? Why are you being so lovey dovey? Why does it seem like you've forgiven me? I left you for crying out loud, I left the fucking country! Why are you being so nice?" I asked. "Why? I'm not complaining or anything, I love being with you but why haven't you made my life a living hell? Why haven't you tried to take Renae away from me? Why didn't you react the way that Jackson did?"

"Because I love you," Jake said as his hand reached up to cup my face. I began to cry, and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm scared that I'll lose you again."

"I just don't understand Jakey." I said quietly.

"I know you don't Miles," Jake said softly. "I just feel that it's pointless to be mad and fight with you when I can just cherish you being here with me again. Miley, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You made a stupid decision because you were scared and I know you regret it and I just don't want to make it worse and push you away when all I want is for you and I to be together with our beautiful daughter."

"Really, Jake?" I looked up with him, my face tear streaked. "You mean that? You're really willing to forgive me that easily?"

"That's what I'm saying Miles." Jake said before wrapping me up in what I can say was my most intense, passionate, emotional kiss I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Readers. This chapter is, in my opinion, intense and I really liked writing it. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. In case I wasn't clear, the news that could shatter Miley's life for good was the fact that Jake was back in her life and she was scared that she would lose him and her family plus Lilly and Oliver for good, leaving her with no-one except for her daughter. **

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 2015<strong>

Our kiss couldn't go much further with Renae in the vicinity, so Jake and I reluctantly broke apart from each other.

"Umm," I said. "I guess I better cook dinner."

"I have a better idea." Jake said before pulling me closer to him and kissing me. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he tangled his hands in my hair.

"Mmm..." I broke away from him. "As much as I want to continue this, our kid ain't blind."

"Okay. I'm gonna go for a shower." Jake pressed a light kiss to my lips before disappearing into our room. I sighed before turning to the stove to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to go see my Dad. I let myself in to see him watching TV, but what he was watching froze me to the spot.<p>

"Hannah Montana hasn't been heard of in four years. She disappeared from Hollywood in December 2010 and hasn't been seen or heard from since. So what happened to this teen starlet? Is she in rehab? On a beach somewhere? Has the fame and fortune finally gotten to her? Has she quit the industry for good?"

"Dad, what are you watching?" I asked as I sank down on the couch.

Dad quickly turned off the TV. "I wasn't watching anything."

"Don't be stupid," I sighed. "People were bound to question where Hannah Montana disappeared to."

"Miles, what were you planning on doing about Hannah?" Dad asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "She wasn't exactly on the top of my mind when I left. I guess I was hoping people would forget about her."

"Miles, it wasn't going to be that simple." Dad told me gently.

"I know, I didn't expect that I would be on a 'Where Are They Now' show," I answered. "Dad, I've grown out of Hannah. I have a daughter. I'm not that teenager anymore."

"So do you want to reveal the secret?" Dad asked. "I can organise that."

"I don't want a concert," I said. "But I don't want the secret anymore. I want to sing again though."

"How about we organise a concert for Hannah, which will be when you reveal your secret, and then you can perform some original stuff?" Dad suggested.

"Okay," I finally agreed. "I have written some songs."

"Saturday okay with you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'll have to tell Renae."

"You haven't told her?" Dad questioned.

"The topic never came up," I answered, feeling like I was in an interrogation room. "She's only four anyway."

"Are you going to tell her?" Dad wondered.

"I will tonight," I told him. "Saturday night, I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, you're Hannah Montana?" Renae asked during dinner that night. I had made an easy dinner of marinated chicken wings with chips and salad, which was now a favourite in the house.<p>

"Yeah, baby." I said.

"How? You aren't blonde." Renae told me as she ate some chicken.

"I wore a wig." I answered.

"But why?"

"The thing is Renae," I told my daughter as I cut up some chicken and speared it with my fork. "I wanted to have a normal life so your grandpa came up with the idea that I wear a wig to perform."

"Can I do that when I'm older?" Renae asked. I glanced at Jake, who shrugged as he shoved some chips in his mouth.

"We'll see." I finally answered. The thought of my daughter being a singer never really occured to me. I knew she had some talent because she would sing in the bath, but I didn't know if she would want to pursue it when she's older. I don't know if I want my daughter to be in the public eye but I guess that being the daughter of Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan, she would be bound to be in the public eye one day.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was vacuuming when I heard a loud knock on the door. I was home alone again, Jake had to work everyday except weekends and Renae was at daycare again. I know we didn't have to put her in there, but we wanted her to meet kids and socialise.<p>

"Who is it?" I called.

"Jackson."

"Jackson?" I asked myself. I opened the door to see my brother who I thought hated me. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't hate you." Jackson told me as he walked inside and sat down on my couch.

"Then why were you acting like such an ass?" I asked. "Jackson, that really hurt." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the overhead cabinet.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jackson answered. "I was just mad that you had the audacity to show up back here and act like no-one had the right to be mad at you."

"Jackson, that's what I was scared of," I told him as I handed him a glass of lemonade. "I was scared that you guys would be mad at me and wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm sorry I hurt all of you. It wasn't easy for me at all, so please don't think that."

"I was really mad. I thought that you were insanely selfish to take off like that. We didn't know where you were! We were so worried!" Jackson looked at me straight in the eye. "We didn't even know if you were alive."

I threw myself into my older brothers arms. "Jackson, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Miley."

* * *

><p>News spread fast that Hannah Montana was back and was doing a concert. It was advertised everywhere. Everyone was buzzing with the fact that after a four year absence, Hannah Montana was all grown up and going to be performing again. No-one knew except for me and my family that this was the concert where I was going to reveal who I really was. I was scared out of my mind. I was going to perform some original stuff, and I was worried about what people would think of me without the Hannah image.<p>

"Miles, you have an hour before you have to be on stage." Lilly told me as she came into my dressing room, dressed as Lola.

"Thanks," I told Lilly as I applied mascara on my lashes. "Lils, I'm really nervous. What if people don't like me after I've revealed the secret?"

"Miley, relax," Lilly said. "People are still going to love you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Dang flabbit, I've never been so nervous before a concert."

"Listen, Jake, your Dad, Oliver and I will all be here for you." Lilly informed me.

"Thanks Lilly," I hugged my best friend. "You're the best."

"Of course I am." Lilly grinned. I playfully punched her in the arm before finishing my makeup and heading over to wardrobe, where I got changed in black skinny jeans and a silver sparkly top. I headed back over to my vanity where I pulled the Hannah wig into a high ponytail. After I finished, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Jake and Renae.

"Hey Mommy!" Renae exclaimed. "You look pretty!"

I smiled at my daughter and picked her up. "Thanks baby."

"She's right Miles, you do look great." Jake said as he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hannah to the stage in five." The voice over the loudspeaker said.

I looked nervously at Jake. "Jake, I don't know how I feel about this."

"Babe, you're gonna be fine. I promise." Jake tried to reassure me as I set Renae down on the ground after pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I really hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I walk a little faster<em>

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa._

I performed a a mix of all my Hannah Montana songs, Rockstar being the final song before I revealed the secret. I looked out to the large audience that consisted of thousands of people and it was even being televised as it was Hannah's huge return back into the business.

"There's a reason I called this concert tonight," I told the audience. "I'm sure ya'll have been wondering where I disappeared to four years ago.

"The truth is, I had a baby when I was seventeen years old," Noises of shock resonated through the audience. "I left the country. But I have something else to tell you," I said. I turned around and took off my wig before turning back to the crowd. "I'm really Miley Stewart.

"I wanted a normal life and I wanted to have a singing career," I said as tears began to roll down my face. "Hannah is a huge part of my life and I love every single one of you," I looked towards the wings of the stage, where I saw my family looking back at me. "I feel that I've grown out of Hannah and I want to break out and be who I really am, and that's Miley Stewart.

"So, I've got some original stuff I want to perform for you, I hope you like it," I headed to the piano that was in the middle of the stage and began to play. "This song is called 'You Set Me Free.'"

_You find me here alone_

_I hear a voice that's so unknown._

_It strikes courage up my backbone,_

_Strengthen my heart._

_A life set apart;_

_I see that's what you are._

_You come, you come with open arms._

_And you say I love you for who you are._

_When I was haunted and alone_

_With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah._

_You set me free, yeah._

_You set me free._

_How quickly will I run away,_

_And let it all go to my head?_

_I can't give in to my stubborn heart_

_And let things that don't matter get in my way._

_Oh, why can't we just listen,_

_Break down our pride and go ahead?_

_You come, you come with open arms._

_And you say I love you for who you are._

_When I was haunted and alone_

_With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah._

_You set me free, yeah._

_When I'm weak,_

_You carry me,_

_Through the storm,_

_You set me free,_

_When I'm weak,_

_Oh you carry me,_

_Through the storm,_

_You set me free, yeah._

_You come, you come with open arms._

_You say I love you for who you are._

_When I was haunted and alone_

_With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah._

_You set me free, yeah._

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you liked this chapter. The first song was 'Rockstar' by Hannah MontanaMiley Cyrus and the second song was 'You Set Me Free' by Angie Miller, but it's Miley's song in this story. I don't own either song. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Miley, you were great!" Lilly gushed as she rushed into my dressing room after the concert. I was exhausted, the crowd had wanted me to sing more songs. I ended up doing three more encores. I had changed into blue jeans and a long grey sweatshirt, and I was sitting on the couch, my legs crossed, Renae's head on my lap.<p>

"Thanks Lils." I said. I noticed that she had taken off her Lola disguise, there being no need for it anymore.

"I'm serious Miley, the crowd loved you!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks. Where's everyone else?"

"Ollie is over at the chocolate fountain," Lilly answered. "Jake and your Dad are just sorting out the limo and then we can go home."

"Good," I sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"So Miley, how often do you think you'll be doing concerts?" Lilly asked me as she sat down next to Renae's feet.

"I don't know," I answered. "This was supposed to be a goodbye concert, but now I'm not sure. Lils, I don't know if this is what I want to do anymore."

"Do you still want to be in the music business?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, maybe more behind the scenes. I'm a mother now," I sighed, looking down at Renae, who stirred. "I have to make her my number one priority, I can't have her staying up late all the time."

"Well, if that's how you feel, why don't you get a job at your Dad's company?" Lilly asked me. "You could be a producer or something."

"Lilly, that is such a great idea, I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Well, you know I am awesome," Lilly laughed and I whacked her with a pillow.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Jake and I sat in a fancy Italian restaurant, celebrating my new job as a producer at Stewart Records, my Dad's company. Renae was at Dad's so we could have a date night. Jake and I had also found a new house because we felt like his apartment was too small. We found a four bedroom two bathroom place big enough for us and future children if we decided to have any. To Renae's excitement, there was also a pool and a big enough backyard for a play house and a trampoline. We didn't want to buy a massive house because we didn't need all the extra room.<p>

"Here's to us." Jake said as he held up his wine glass to my glass of water. I hadn't felt like drinking because I had been feeling off lately and I had work early in the morning. I had a feeling that I knew what was wrong, but I pushed that feeling aside.

"Cheers." I said, clinking my glass to his. We took a few sips before our waitress came to take our order.

"Oh my god, you're Jake Ryan and you're Miley Stewart!" The waitress squealed before trying to maintain her composure. I smiled at her. "Sorry, it's just I am huge fans of the two of you. What can I get for you?"

"I will have the chicken and mushroom pasta." I ordered, handing my menu over to her.

"Yeah sure. What would you like?" She asked Jake.

"The lasagne please." Jake handed over the menu.

"Coming right up." The waitress said before bustling away.

I smiled at Jake. "I love you Jakey."

"I love you too Miley."

"Don't freak out, but I think I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said. "I don't know for sure but the signs are all there. My thing is late, I've been vomiting and remember how I wouldn't touch the pizza the other day at Lilly and Oliver's? It all makes sense."

"Miley, that's great news." Jake told me. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I would love to have another kid." Jake told me as he leaned over and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, my arms wrapping around Jake's neck.

"Oh, sorry." Jake and I broke apart to see the same waitress as before, holding our plates of food. She quickly put them down in front of us before walking away. I looked at Jake and grinned before attacking my pasta with my fork.

"Woah, someone's hungry." Jake laughed.

"I'm hungry, okay?" I said through a mouthful of pasta. "This baby is making me so hungry, dang flabbit."

"Are you sure it's the baby?" Jake teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.

After we both finished eating, Jake took my hand. "Miley, there's something I need to ask you." He dropped down on one knee.

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"Miley Stewart, I love you with all my heart. I would be honoured if you will spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

I looked around, the restaurant had become quiet and were looking at me and Jake. I smiled, the tears beginning to fall down my face. "Of course I will Jakey." The other restaurant guests broke out into applause as Jake slid the ring on my finger.

* * *

><p>"You're getting married?" Dad questioned when Jake and I arrived to pick up Renae, who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.<p>

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"Jake, you better treat my daughter right." Dad warned.

"Of course I will, Mr. Stewart." Jake told him.

"Good. So, when's the wedding?" Dad questioned.

"I don't know Dad, but there's more that we need to tell you," I said, putting a hand on my stomach. "Jake and I are having another baby."

"Wow," Dad commented. "I guess a double congratulations is in order."

"Thanks Dad." I said again.

"Did I hear right? You and Zombie Boy are having another baby?" Jackson asked as he made his way down the stairs. "And you're engaged?"

"Yeah." I grinned.

"Congrats Miles," Jackson said as he pulled me into his arms. "You too Zombie Boy, you better look after my baby sister."

"Jackson, stop." I told him.

"Thanks Jackson."

"If it's a boy you'll name it Jackson right?" Jackson asked. I whacked him on the arm.

"Yeah right."

"But it's such an awesome name!" Jackson whined as I scooped a still asleep Renae into my arms.

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind." I said sarcastically.

"Bud, there's something I need to tell you." Dad said as I pressed a kiss to my daughter's forehead.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've met someone new."

"Dad, that's great. What's her name?" I asked. I knew that my Dad struggled to move on after Mom died so this was a big step for him so I was gonna be happy for him.

"Her name is Amanda." Dad told me.

"She sounds nice, when can I meet her?" I asked.

"Go you Mr. Stewart."

"Sweet niblets Jake, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Robbie Ray?" Dad asked. Jake looked at him sheepishly. "Especially now that you're going to be my son in law."

"Sorry Robbie Ray."

"That's better."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know in a review what you thought, and let me know your suggestions for baby names in a review or PM and whether it should be a girl or a boy.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Authors Note- Very Important

Hey readers.

I am so sorry but I can't finish this story. I just don't have the time at the moment because I am a full-time student and it is getting too much and it's been too long since I last updated and I don't even know if anyone reads this any more. I'm sorry. If you want to carry on this story, PM me and let me know.

**-BananaMinion25.**


	12. very important authors note- please read

Hey lovely readers, I am in the progress of writing another chapter of this story, and I just wanted to let you know.

Sorry for the long wait. It should be up very soon, hopefully in the next week or two.

Thanks for bearing with me.


	13. Chapter 11

**I don't know if anyone is still wanting to read this story but if you are, I hope you like it. I had inspiration for this story after a long time so I decided to roll with it and came up with this. Review and let me know what you think :)**

**I'm also thinking about writing a sequel, but we'll see where this story ends first. I anticipate a few more chapters and then maybe the sequel will be about their family life, if they have more kids, stuff like that. If this did happen, I would post it on my main account, SummerNightsxox. Let me know what you think of the idea of a sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later<strong>

"Miley, you look gorgeous!" Lilly gushed as I surveyed myself in the mirror. I had to admit that I did look pretty good, even with a five month baby bump. Jake and I had decided to get married before the baby arrived. We had recently found out that we were gonna have a girl, and I was so excited. Renae would have a little sister, and the five year old was so excited when we told her that. We had already decorated the nursery, a zoo animal theme. Amanda was good with painting, so she had painted this freaking gorgeous zoo animal mural that was just breath-taking. I couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. Not because she was making me pee every five minutes, but because I couldn't wait to meet her.

Anyway, Lilly and I were at a bridal store. Jake and I had scheduled our wedding for two weeks for now, and everything was sorted. Caterers, flowers, decorations, priest and everything. Except for my dress. I had been putting it off because I felt like a whale with my huge bump.

"You really think so?" I asked Lilly as I turned to the side. The dress was long and strapless, with a light blue band and a poofy train with diamond embellishments. It was gorgeous, I had to agree with Lilly. It was the best one I had tried on so far, and I had tried on nearly every dress in the entire store.

"Mummy you look so pretty!" Renae agreed with Lilly. She was sitting on a chair, playing on her tablet while waiting for Lilly and I to choose our dresses, then we would choose her flower girl dress.

"Yeah Miles, you have to get this one!" Lilly exclaimed. "Renae agrees with me!"

I grinned. "Okay."

Lilly smiled back at me. "Wait 'til Jake sees you in that dress."

^,,^

After changing into my regular clothes, maternity pants and a blue t-shirt, I found Lilly in the bridesmaid section. She of course was going to be my maid of honour and we still had to find a dress for her.

"What dress do you like?" I asked.

Lilly grinned as she pulled out a blue dress. I smiled when I saw it.

"Go try that on. It's beautiful Lils."

"I don't know if I'll suit it though." Lilly frowned. It was a blue maxi dress, with a white band around the middle. I thought that it would suit Lilly perfectly, but it would take her a bit of convincing.

"Go try it on." I urged.

Lilly smiled before heading into the dressing room. Five minutes later, she came out and she had a massive smile on her face. The dress looked perfect on her.

"Lilly, you look beautiful," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

^,,^

"I am so tired." I declared to Jake as I dropped down on the couch, one hand on my stomach. He was in the kitchen, cooking dinner because I was out dress shopping and it had taken longer than we had expected, especially because I was so indecisive about what dress I wanted. Lilly and Renae were easier though, with Lilly getting the blue dress and we got Renae a white one with a blue band that matched Lilly's dress. After we had left the dress shop, Lilly had noticed how tired I was and offered to take Renae for the night. She had said that she wanted to get to know her better.

"Dinner's almost ready." Jake told me as he sat down and pulled me onto his knee.

"I can't wait until we get married." I said, caressing his cheek.

"I can't wait either." Jake said, before his lips touched mine. I melted into the kiss, my hands tangling into Jake's hair as he pulled off my t-shirt.

"Jake, dinner." I let out as he peppered kisses on my neck.

"Dinner won't be ready for another half hour." Jake murmured against my neck. I sighed as Jake lifted me up and took me into our bedroom.

^..^

I was grabbing plates out of the cupboard for dinner when I felt Jake's arms circle around my waist. I let out a small gasp as he began kissing my neck.

"Jake stop, I'm huuuuuungry." I whined.

Jake grinned as he pulled away. "I just have to take the garlic bread out of the oven and make a salad and then we can eat."

"What are we eating?" I asked curiously. "Other than garlic bread and salad."

"Lasagne. I remember how much you used to love it when my mum made it when we were teens. She gave her recipe to me."

I smiled. "That lasagne was amazing."

Jake grinned back at me as I began to chop up lettuce and tomato for the salad. "I know."

^..^

Today was the day.

Today was the day that I was going to marry Jake, the love of my life, and become Mrs. Miley Ryan. I couldn't wait, even though I couldn't fight the twinge of nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

Jake had gone to stay at Oliver's for the night, in keeping with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, and Lilly had stayed the night here. I woke up when Renae came into my room and decided to jump on me, followed by Lilly, who pulled all my curtains open.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed as the harsh light flooded the room.

"Don't Lilly me, we have a lot to do," She told me. "Amanda's here, she's doing hair and makeup. I'm in charge of making sure that everyone's ready on time and that nothing goes wrong."

I nodded tiredly. I hadn't slept too well the night before, the baby was keeping me awake.

"Come on," Lilly begged. "Hurry up."

I shook my head at Lilly's excitement before throwing the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Hurry up and go shower!" Lilly pushed me towards the bathroom, causing me to laugh.

^..^

After my shower, I wandered into the lounge, a grey bathrobe wrapped around my body. Lilly was in the kitchen chucking fruit into a blender, and the lounge had been turned into a makeshift beauty area. The dining room table had been turned into a warzone with hair and makeup products everywhere.

"Miles, I'm making you a smoothie and then Amanda's going to do your hair and makeup."

I smiled while nodding my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. Today was the day I would marry the man of my dreams.


End file.
